Devilica Pickles
Devilica Pickles is da daughter of ANJELACKAH PICKULZ, and she is a spoiled brat! Info Name: Devilica Pickles Age: 3 Parent's Story: Rugrats Appearance: I'm a little girl with blonde pigtails, a purple jumper over a red shirt, and polka dot tights. Alignment: Royal Roommate: I'm too young for a roommate. Secret Heart's Desire: To have all the cookies in the world. My Magic Touch: I am a spoiled brat. Storybook Romance Status: Three is a little too young for romance. Oh Curses Moment: When I don't get I want, I kick and scream and knock things over. Favorite Subject: Princessology. Perfect for spoiled brats! Least Favorite Subject: Lunch. They serve broccoli in here. Best Friends Forever After: My Cynthia doll. Biography Hello, Satan. My name is Devilica Pickles. I'm the daughter of Angelica Pickles, the most spoiled little brat in the world. Except I'm even more spoiled than my mommy. My mommy and daddy buy me everything I want. I go to Ever After High because I saw it advertised on TV (I also had the dolls, but I cut their hair and put them in the microwave) and I threw a massive tantrum so I could get what I want. At school, I steal kids' candy and carry knives around so I can stab them and slit their throats. I like to bully the dumb babies, especially the kids of my mommy's cousins Tommy and Dil. (Dil's a stoner.) I beat the babies to a pulp and break their toys and throw angry cats at them. I love scaring them with clowns, especially because Chuckie's son is afraid of clowns. I'm anti-Semitic too and I rip on my second cousins for being Jewish. I'm also racist towards Susie's daughter and call her all sorts of mean names. She tells me that she hates my cracka a$$. My mommy is the boss of her own company, which she got from my grandma Charlotte after she retired. Mommy has a gay male assistant named Florian, who has quiffed hair and wears a pink speedo to work. When Mommy brings me to work, I love to torture Florian and call him a faggot. He probably has AIDS. My grandpa Drew got divorced from my grandma and now he's married to Barney. I hate Barney and I curse at him whenever I appear on his show, just like Mommy did on Miss Carol's Happy House. I also have my mommy's Cynthia doll, and I always carry her around. Me and Cynthia plan on world domination and steal chocolates (we like amaretto creme and don't like coconut). My favoritest food in the world is cookies. I order the babies to give me their cookies, and I steal cookies from the store. I eat a whole jar of cookies and then get sick with a stomachache. Me and my doll Cynthia eat the cookies and don't share them with anyone else because sharing is for dumb babies. I'm also a pyromaniac, and I love setting things on fire. I like to do it to cats, dogs, and sometimes even little babies. I also have a giant Reptar which I made out of Pego building blocks (the extra large economy size) and I use it to stomp on the babies. YOU DUMB BABIES! Trivia *Devilica has a pet cat named Kitler. Kitler looks like Angelica's cat Fluffy, except with markings that make her look like Adolf Hitler. *Devilica's mother is the leader of the Angelica Angels, a straight group that is enemies with the Barney Bunch. *Devilica's father is Angelica's friend Harold (that fat ginger kid who liked her). *Devilica loves to ask for chocolate pudding at 3 AM, and then when she gets it, she decides that she's not hungry anymore. *Dresses and shoes are the only things that she'll share. *She always gets coal for Christmas. *She likes to make rude jokes about 9/11. *She is friends with Verona Salt. *She is a Trump supporter. *She has a driver's license despite being only three. Videos Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Jerks Category:Villains Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoons Category:Satanists Category:Racists Category:Homophobes Category:Anti-Semites Category:Americans Category:Trump Supporters Category:Sociopaths Category:Pyromaniacs